


The Bay Of Her Heart

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Severus' thoughts about Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bay Of Her Heart

How does it feel to love her?

At first it felt like I was being dragged along the ground to the edge of a steep cliff, I knew nothing good would come of it but I couldn't fight it. I kept trying to grab desperately to branches and rocks around me but they just turned into more things that endeared me to her and when I finally admitted to myself that yes, I was absolutely in love with her, I realized that I’d been falling down that cliff face the entire time.

And then it was like treading water in a choppy sea because I wasn't’ going to tell her, why would I, but the waves just kept hitting me over and over again and every time they did I would love her more and more and they kept getting stronger and stronger and I couldn't fight it any more and I blurted it out to her and for a second, I was drowning, waiting to hear what she thought, how she felt, I Wanted to die but my body kept holding onto irrational hope that maybe, just maybe she felt the same and just as I was going to giver it all up she said “You idiot, of course I'm in love with you” and all was calm and still and I was floating in this beautiful endless sea, I have no idea which way is up or down, nor do I care, I am happy, I am in the sea of her heart.


End file.
